Four Seasons
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: Four seasons are Lily Evans interpratations on what the four seansons mean to her.
1. Autumn

**A/N: This is a small story containing only 4 chapters on what the 4 seasons mean to Lily Evans some will contain more points in her life than others. **

**The first is Autumn**

Home

I was scared, I was out of my comfort zone, and thrust into an environment that was as unreal to anyone who had just been pushed inside it. At 11 years old, I was going away, from my friends, family and those closest too me.

I was with many people who felt the same, who were in the same boat. Others weren't so much. But I could see past the menacing eyes of the purebloods, and into the blind fear that had been glazed over one too many times. They were as out of their comfort zone as much as I was, and weirdly that comforted me.

When I was younger my parents bubble wrapped into non-existence. I was forever one step behind my older sister Petunia. I didn't mind that though, I would happily follow her like a puppy dog, I adored my older sister as many younger sisters do; I just wished she showed me the same admiration and affection. However her love was never meant to be, to her I was a 'freak', because of one letter I had unintentionally received, I had become the person my sister would grow to loathe the most in the world.

Over the years I learnt to deal with Petunia's cold shoulder, and as a result Hogwarts grew on me. It became a new home in the autumn. The opening feast was like an annual re-opening, and I am pretty sure Hogwarts was the only school students actually enjoyed returning too.

I enjoyed the gushing wind whipping around the surrounding trees on the brink of exposure near the forbidden forest, they way the leaves rustled up into magical formations. The Scottish highlands even made rustling leaves a magical disguise to the events that carried on behind the wooden oak doors. When the leaves didn't rustle they crunched underfoot, and made a path to Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid the half giant, whose beetle black eyes welcomed me year in year out, the same Hagrid who I used to help grow pumpkins, and once they were ready, I'd help get them ready for the feast on 31st of October.

Halloween was what I enjoyed most at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Very short I know, and this is just of the top of my head, I'm hoping to update Lily's thoughts on winter next week! **


	2. Winter

**A/N- this is the second one shot and its Lily's reflections on what winter means to her. I'd also like to say a big thank you to the constructive reviews. **

Winter

To me winter meant love.

Within the first few months of seventh year, I had slowly become accustomed to James Potter's prescience and he had started to grow on me. He had matured and had grown out of being that spiteful snob of a character that I had grown to hate. Instead he was somewhat a gentleman.

It was the 'new' James I had fallen in love with, we spent that Christmas together. I never liked going home, so I always stayed, the moment James discovered this he joined me as well as Sirius, because James and himself were constantly together.

It wasn't until a few months later that we started going out, I had to grow some balls and just tell him how I felt about him. Especially in time like these, you just never know when you're going to take your last breath, and I wanted mine to be with him, more than anything in the world.

And know I am.

We had a winter wedding, to be brutally honest I couldn't care that it wasn't white, I just wanted to walk down the aisle and interlace my fingers with his at the end, and leave there as Mrs. Lily Potter, my name forever more.

The first of December, according to my diary the day my platonic relationship for James Potter grew into something more, something I adored whole heartedly. I never told James that was why the wedding was then, he just accepted the fact.

He has always been a people pleaser, especially when it came to me.

That was a bonus of loving him, I fell for him, and everything else is a bonus.

**A/N- Not the best, but I couldn't think of much to write for Winter, apart from her birthday, which seemed to selfish for Lily to reflect upon.**


	3. Spring

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Chole'Remuslpin'Black **_**for reviewing.**

**So I haven't been on fanfiction for a few years now, and it wasn't until I watched the Hunger Games at the cinema I realised just how much I missed it. So I decided to pop back on, I went browsing through my old stories and realised some where unfinished, and was disappointed in myself for not finishing them, so here goes! **

Spring.

Originally spring meant watching the flowers bloom in my mother's garden. The roses, tulips, daffodils and occasionally we'd have sunflowers planted, but there were always special plant pots filled to the brim with Petunia's and Lilies. I always preferred the Petunia's the vibrant purples, the bright fascias and the subtle lavenders.

I'd sit out and read in the garden, on the bright sunny days it would be underneath the tree, that had erupted into a cloud of blossom. When the wind whistled past some would fall into the pages of my novel. It was simply beautiful.

But when I went to Hogwarts it all changed, I never returned during the holidays, Tunie hated me, there was no point. I loved her and ached to see the hatred spread across her face at the mere sight of me.

But the biggest blow was Sev. When he called me a "Mudblood," he became one of them. With my heart ripped to shreds, Spring that once was my favourite season, became the one I despised the most.

**A/N: Let me know what you think guys!**


End file.
